


Signing the Papers

by ANonsense



Category: Cognitive Psychology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cognitive Psychology - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Humor, No technical terms, Non-psychology people will understand everything, Not THAT Lockhart, Parody, Psychology, Sorry Mr. Lockhart who is a real person, Theory of Memory, couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: Fergus Craik has just finished putting together the best theory he has ever come up with!(Now all he needs is for Gilderoy Lockhart to just... go... away...)





	Signing the Papers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I came across a theory written by psychologists called Craik and Lockhart. Naturally, my mind jumped to conclusions. XD

            Craik smiled. It was an ever-so-perfect theory. Ever-so-perfect. Beautiful. One could not touch it for sheer brilliance. 1972 would be the year to remember. 1972. Outstanding. Out of all the theories of memory, none had ever come as close as this... So close to... discovery...

            There was just one thing wrong.

            .

            "Is it finished, yet?!" came a voice from the other end of the room. The timbre of golden silk. Marshmallow consonants. Butter would not melt in the vowels. Craik's smile dropped.

            "Oh good," said the voice. "I'll come over and sign it, shall I?"

            "Go ahead," said Craik, who had been working on it all night.

            "Right," laughed Lockhart. Pranced over, swirled his signature with a pen at the bottom of the documentation.

            ' _Yes'_ , thought Craik. _'Just one thing wrong with it.'_

**Author's Note:**

> No offence meant to the actual Craik or Lockhart (apparently a Robert and not a Gilderoy). Just my imagination going into overdrive. The theory mentioned was the Levels of Processing Theory of Memory: not a gripping read... but not a shoddy theory, either. For some reason, I can't stop thinking of Lockhart as a Gilderoy.


End file.
